zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Joel vs. Talo Both are young boys living in Link's hometown. They both look up to Link and wish to be like him and both carry small sticks around. Also, both have younger brothers with baffling habits (Zill lets his nose run on purpose and Malo acts about four times his age). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : How 'bout a little LIGHTNING? Some THUNDER?!? --AuronKaizer ''' 00:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I think the whole family from TP is based on the one from TWW. I mean think about it. They both live in Link's hometown. They both have two boys. Joel is adventurous and carries a stick like Talo. Malo and Zill don't really have much in common other than they are both young, but there also both annoying to a degree. They both have a pet (this ones a little bit of a stretch). The personalities of Rose and Pergie are relatively similar and they look kind of similar. I don't know how close Abe and Jaggle are. Oh whatever, thats enough for now. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Even relatives of Malo get my support.--MaloMart (talk) 01:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with Joe's theory, at least in part. It makes enough sense, and has enough connections to actually be realistic. I like this fight, anyways.-- C2' / 20:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Joe's theory makes this fight look even more creative Oddball 464 19:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : : I am intrigued. Portal-Kombat : : there both cool very firmiliar in my perspective. User:armageddon1844 : : Good one. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Blade Brothers vs. Hero's Shade Powerful swordsmen who teach Link new skills if he can find them. They both have mystical powers (possession, replication), and are somewhat associated with the undead.--MaloMart (talk) 01:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : For once we get characters who actually fight. Diachronos (talk) 01:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Ah yes. Nice. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : It's alright I suppose. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, good enough.-- C2' / 20:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Very good fight Oddball 464 19:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : : The Hero's Shade will obviously defy all logic and win. Hey, I know I'd vote for him even after I said this. Portal-Kombat : :Hey, good suggestion.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC)) : :It's a good idea, to be sure, but I suspect that Hero's Shade will easily win over the anonymous votes. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Acheman vs. Vire Battle between two groups of ancient demons that have terrorized Hyrule for ages. Both of these bat demons serve their dark lords eagerly, and are the result of a union of their bat-like brethren. Dark Ridley (talk) 21:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Glad to see this one back as well. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : YES Diachronos (talk) 22:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Good fight, go for it.-- C2' / 22:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Gimme! --Auron'Kaizer ' 07:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : : This hasn't been suggested in a while. I say go for it Oddball 464 19:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : : I thought this died... well I guess the only way to finish it off is to support :D Portal-Kombat : : Ah Acheman... how can I compare thee to a summers day...? Probably not many ways, as they were incredibly annoying enemies... but were one of the oddest and most memorable enemies in Zelda II. Vire is also very cool and shows up as a miniboss in ages/seasons. Good fight overall. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 03:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I personally am not in the mood to do the other fight, so I'm going for the more interesting one. Watcher. [[Link#The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time|Link (''Ocarina of Time) vs. [[Link#The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask|Link (Majora's Mask) Two of the most beloved and known Links from the zelda games. : : Oh boy. Same character fighting themselves is an instant oppose. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comments I was thinking Jabu Jabu vs. Biggoron... :You can't suggest fights to other people.-- C2' / 22:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Even if I don't have 50 main space edits, can I make comments on the choices or is that not allowed? --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Umm, well I guess you could make comments as long as you didn't actually vote (i.e. support or oppose), but I don't see why you'd need to. It's not like it's that hard to get 50 mainspace edits anyway. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 08:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you serious, XYZ? I've been at it for months!--RH 04:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::You actually first came here just after I became active. It really isn't that hard.-- C2''' / 03:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC)